DxIf Epic End
by Rintaro55
Summary: Spin off to Destroyer of Heaven: Raiser Phenex did not make the best choice when he decided to show off his intimacy with his servants in front of Issei. Rated M for sexual content and Netori genre.
1. Chapter 1

**No idea why I stumbled across that damn DxD NTR doujin again, my mind is once again scarred by the images. But no matter! It is time for some revenge! This will be a oneshot since that doujin is also a oneshot but if reviews request it I may make more of it, mostly focusing on lemons. This is an AU to my main fic where Raynare died in the church.**

 **My apologies to those who like DoH Raynare but it makes it easier for this fic. I assume that you have read my original fic before this or know how the Raiser encounter went down in the club room and so I will not do much on the set up.**

 **A shout-out to Vergil Creiger's fic The Black Road for giving me the idea.**

 **Now then story start!**

 **Narrator POV**

"These are my cute servants." Raiser sneered at Rias as he snapped his fingers, summoning another magic circle with the Phenex emblem on it. Out of it came 15 girls, two in PE outfits, one dressed as an Arabian dancer just to name a few. They all are chosen to match the fetishes of Raiser himself.

Rias however was not impressed, sure her peerage is outnumbered. But they have been trained by Issei and can sense their power, they are low enough to be taken out rather easily now that they are much stronger than a month ago.

*Whistles*"All of your servants are women? Impressive." Issei said nonchalantly.

"Eeeew that guy is a pervert!" One of the girls in bloomers said and soon all of them were throwing insults at Issei, screaming 'pervert' over and over.

"Now, now. Calm down all of you, let's show this brat our bonds!" He then grabbed the two girls in PE outfits and started kissing on her.

"Mmm…ahh…naah…" The girl moaned in disappointment as Raiser then kiss the other girl.

Once he was done kissing them, he then moved to the woman with purple hair and start to kiss her.

"Mmm! Ahhn!" Her moans were louder, Raiser then parted her top and start groping her bare breasts as he continue to kiss her.

Issei looked at Rias, she was just drinking her tea with Akeno. A smile of confidence on their faces, confident that they will overcome the odds and win.

The purple haired woman was panting hard once Raiser was done with her.

"Do you see that!? That is something that you will never do." Raiser sneered at Issei who just chuckled in contempt, irritating Raiser.

"I have done this many times and I can say that you are not a skilled lover." Issei responded with confidence, stunning everyone but Grayfia. Rias and Akeno even put down their tea and are now watching, giving their full attention to Issei.

"Prove it little brat." Raiser sneered again after regaining his confidence.

"Sure, I will use that purple haired woman that you give so much attention to." Issei said, shocking said woman.

"What!? How da-" She was interrupted when a gust of wind formed in the clubroom and the next thing she knew, she was in Issei's arms. Raiser was completely flabbergasted. Rias and her peerage are all watching Issei.

"You little brat! Unhand me!" The woman screamed as she struggle to break free in vain.

"No." Issei said in a very assertive tone and cupped his hands on her still nude breasts and gave them a good squeeze.

"HYAAAN! AHHN! AAH!" The woman moaned loudly as Issei very skilfully knead her breasts, her strength starting to leave her. Everyone watched Issei intently, not making a sound but then raiser came to his senses.

"What the!? Unhand Yubelluna you bastard!" He charged at Issei with a fist coated with fire.

WHAM!

But got a kick to the stomach instead, sending him to the wall before magic chains appeared and shackled him to said wall.

"NGGGH! RELEASE ME NOW!" Raiser roared at Issei who ignored him and continued his skilful ministrations on his queen's large shapely breasts. His pride taking a major blow with every loud moan she let out, moans that he knew were louder than all the times he had his way with her in bed.

"You-AHHN! Little brAAAH! Let me gOOOO!" Yubelluna cried out as she continued to wriggle helplessly as Issei now tweak her right nipple and flick her other nipple with his fingers.

"How do you do it?" Rias asked, her face crimson red. Her peerage also had similar reactions, Akeno is outright playing with herself, quite eager to have Issei do the same thing to her as well. Asia fainted from all the blood in her face and Koneko, despite her dislike for perverts simply could not tear her eyes away. Kiba was also too mesmerised to say anything.

Raiser was yelling and grunting loudly as he struggle with the chains that bind him, but in the end there was a soundproof barrier on him so he can only hear himself, the barrier was also set so that he can also hear sounds and see the events outside the barrier but no one can hear him.

His peerage, including his sister Ravel were also watching intently, some blushing. Some are just like Akeno, very eager to receive Issei's skilful ministrations on their bodies.

"Pressure points on her breasts, some of them increase arousal and pleasure. Like this one." Issei explained as his fingers sank into a particularly sensitive area of Yubelluna's breasts.

"HYAAAAN!" She screamed in pleasure, now unwilling to struggle and just let him have his way with her. He is giving her far greater pleasure than her master ever gave her. Raiser himself took yet another blow to his pride from his queen's scream of pleasure.

"And another pressure point completely deny her the release she now crave so much. This way I can build up her arousal and then release it in a far more intense orgasm. See my thumb? They are on said spot so she is completely under my control." Issei said in a sultry tone as he continue to knead Yubelluna's breasts.

"Eh!? I can't (AAAN!) cum until you decide (HYAAN!) I can!?" Yubelluna cried out once she heard what Issei can do to her.

"That is right, do you want the release?" Issei whispered into her ear, his hands still squeezing her breasts.

"Yes, please (AAAN!) let me cum! PLEASE!" Now fully submitting to Issei, Yubelluna begged Issei in-between her moans.

"I will, but first you need to tell me some things." Issei replied, hands still building up Yubelluna's arousal.

"Has Raiser Phenex ever done such a thing to you?" Issei asked the first question before giving the woman's two ripe mounds a good squeeze.

"NO HE DID NOT!" Yubelluna screamed the answer in pleasure. Giving Raiser's pride another large blow.

"I see, then how big is he?" Issei asked before giving her mounds another good squeeze.

"4 INCHES WHEN ERECT!" Yubelluna screamed the answer again. Rias and her peerage now laughing hard at the now thoroughly humiliated Raiser. He is still struggling and screaming, but could not break free due to the chains being very strong and is designed to suppress the power of its captive.

"Oh dear, you have such a mature and ripe body too. You are quite unsatisfied aren't you?"

"Yes…I…am." Yubelluna answered as her arousal continue to build up inside her.

"Do you accept me as your new master?" Issei whispered into her ear before squeezing her breasts again.

"YES I ACCEPT YOU AS MY NEW MASTER!" She screamed in pleasure, her orgasm still denied from her. Raiser has stopped struggling with his chains and is now glaring daggers at Issei.

"My name is Issei, what should you call me now that you accept me as your new master?" Issei asked her out loud.

"Issei-sama!" Yubelluna replied.

"Good, now if you want to cum, you will have to beg me like a good little slave." Issei said to his new sex slave.

"ISSEI-SAMA! PLEASE LET ME CUM! I BEG YOU!" Yubelluna cried out, desperate for the release now that it is within her reach.

"That's a good girl." Issei said as his eyes flashed red for a moment and a soundproof barrier was formed around the clubroom. Issei's thumbs left the spot that controls her orgasm and tweaked both of her erect nipples.

" _ **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_ Yubelluna shrieked in Issei's arms as the most intense orgasm she ever felt rocked her body and then fell onto Issei's frame completely spent. Issei then tapped the center of her collarbone and a magic circle appeared, out of this magic circle was the queen piece. This caused Raiser to shout and struggle at his chains again.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY SERVANT AWAY FROM ME!? SHE BELONGS TO ME!"

His loud protests went unheard and ignored as Issei helped his new slave to a chair to rest. Then he turned to the rest of Raiser's peerage, all of them looking at Issei in anticipation.

"If you want to join Yubelluna, you just have to come to me and declare me your new master." Issei said to them and all of them, except Ravel crowded to him.

"""""""We belong to Issei-sama!""""""" The all said as one, Issei then removed all of their evil pieces, further humiliating and infuriating Raiser who just lost his entire peerage to a person he deemed as a lowly brat.

"Well then, my new girls are looking forward to my attention so I will be taking my leave. Rias-sempai, now that your fiancé is on his own. Your Rating Game with him should result in your victory." Issei said to Rias, now amused in several ways.

"But how are you going to provide for them?" Rias asked, Raiser smirked when he heard it, happy to at least one up this brat who stole all his women from him.

"I will just say this, the wealth I have is far greater than the Phenex Clan. Grayfia can tell you who I am in private." Issei replied and teleported away, taking his newfound harem with him.

With Raiser's entire peerage gone except his sister Ravel, Rias accepted the Rating Game to be held on the very day and Raiser, after some taunting from Rias agreed to it in a fit of rage. Of course that just bought more shame on him since Rias and her group immediately surrounded Raiser when the Rating Game began and each of them took turns beating him down again and again until he surrendered. With what is left of his pride gone, he became a complete shut in and soon the Phenex Clan just provided for him because he is a member.

 **And done!**

 **Well I am very satisfied with this fic I wrote, revenge is sweet!**

 **Now if you readers want me to write lemons, do leave a review saying so. Otherwise this will just be a oneshot, if I do write lemons, I will say this: it only involves Raiser's peerage, the lemons for the other girls will be in my main fic.** **This fic will also have less priority then my main fic.**


	2. The Bomb Queen is pleased

**Alright, I have received positive reviews with this fic and most of them asking for lemons. And since I am taking a break from Destroyer of Heaven, I will work on this fic now that I have some time. You are welcome if the previous chapter gave you some catharsis.**

 **Alright, this chapter will be a lemon with Yubelluna.**

 **Story start.**

Issei and his newly acquired harem arrived at the gate of a large and very aesthetically pleasing castle. The girls, even though they live in the Phenex estate have their jaws at the floor at how luxurious it looks.

"Welcome to my castle. Just to let you know, I still have a few hundred of such castles, this is actually one of my smaller estates."

If the girls' jaws go any lower, they will be buried into the ground.

"Issei-sama! Please don't tell us that we will be cleaning such a large castle by ourselves!?" The girl in a Qipao asked.

"No need to worry, I have enchanted it to clean itself. You will see cleaning equipment moving by themselves a lot whhne you live in there. Now come in." Issei replied and they all went it.

"Whoaaa! I thought the Phenex estate was luxurious but this is in a whole other level!" A girl with wearing half a mask exclaimed.

"Indeed, my full name is Issei Beelzebub. Perhaps you know of me through the history lessons you take?" Issei said his identity casually to them.

"Wait, you are THE most powerful devil in existence!?" Yubelluna asked loudly and in shock.

"Yes I am, I was declared dead two years ago but I just left the radar. I am still very alive. Now that I think about it, while all of you now belong to me. I do not know of your names yet." Issei said to them and they introduced themselves. After that Issei assigned them their rooms.

"Is…this really…my room?" The girl in the Qipao, called Xuelan asked in awe at the sheer size and luxury of her own room. It is complete with toilets, a bed eight tatami mats in size, a flat screen TV with the latest game consoles and even a kitchen in one room.

"Indeed it is yours." Issei replied casually. After assigning their rooms, he gathered them together again and said some rules.

"Now you are not here just to enjoy your lives, I will hone your abilities personally so that you will be able to fend for yourselves. Being close to me also net you many enemies. I also expect you to be on your best behaviour at all times, failure to do that…" Issei said with a smirk.

"…You will get a very painful trip over my knee and you will find it very difficult to sit for a week."

All of them covered their bottoms in fear. But then they all knelt down in front of Issei to his confusion.

"""""We're so sorry for calling you a pervert!""""" They all said.

"Ah yes there is that…I will deal with all of you about that individually. It will be light just this once." Issei replied with a smile, confusing and scaring them at the same time.

"Do not worry, I will not be abusive. I will treat you well, so I expect you to behave in return." Issei said to them.

…

After dinner, the girls went into the large bath and cleaned themselves along with Issei, who used this time to talk with them about their pasts. It appears that excluding Ravel, Raiser Phenex forced them into his peerage and while his treatment of them was decent, he still took full advantage of his superiority and had his way with them until they adapted to it. After they were now willing to put out for him, he treated them even better, although they still resent him deep down for forcibly changing their lives.

Issei made a mental note to himself to be true to his promises and treat them better, not that he will overlook instilling discipline if they are shown to lack it.

That night, Issei went to Yubelluna's room. She is the first of the group to receive Issei's skilled touch on her body and so she is the most aroused out of all the girls. She saw him and so wanted to entertain him, talking to him as she summoned a chair.

"Issei-sama, to show my complete devotion and submission to you, my new master, I want to perform for you. It is something even Raiser have not seen, so please sit down and enjoy." She requested and Issei complied, sitting on the chair.

She began to dance seductively, shaking and gyrating her hips as she skilfully removed her tunic to the rhythm of her own dance, making sure to emphasise every delicious curve of her voluptuous body. She continue to move her hips, showing off her well-developed ass underneath her skirt as her hands went for the laces of her corset like top, untying the knots as she continue to flaunt her curves to her new master.

Once she undid all the knots she turned around and parted her top, her bared breasts jiggled delightfully as they received their freedom before Issei's eyes. With a few steps and well executed spins, she now sat on Issei's lap. Her arms wrapped around Issei's head and both of her breasts pressed into Issei's face. Issei felt the soft, elastic flesh being rubbed over his face as Yubelluna moved her torso in a circle, making sure that Issei's face is smothered with her breasts as she start to undo her skirt.

Issei watched on with a smirk, planning on what to do to reward her for such a good show. Meanwhile, Yubelluna held the elastic bands of her skirt as she got off him, and as she shake her hips, pulled her skirt down. Showing Issei that she is wearing a miniscule thong and a garter belt under that skirt of hers. Displaying her plump ass complete with smooth, milky white unblemished skin. The garter belt pressed down on those lovely cheeks, emphasising their softness even more.

Yubelluna now bent forward, placing her hands on the bed and then start to shake her ass from that position, letting the soft flesh of her shapely legs and plump buttocks jiggle seductively, as she does so, the waistband of her thong began to slide down the curvature of her ass and eventually fell to the floor. Now Issei can see her wet pussy and puckering anal hole, both holes he know will be offered to him for his pleasure, his cock is already iron hard and bulging out of his pants.

Yubelluna then walked seductively towards Issei, stopping in front of him and knelt down with a smile.

"Issei-sama, please let your slave pleasure you with her breasts and mouth." She said as she removed his pants, revealing his large manhood.

"So-so big…" She said, slightly stunned by the size of Issei's nine inch cock which she knew will be inside of her very soon. This further arouses her as she sandwiched the little Issei between her breasts.

"Ngh!" Issei grunted as he felt the softness and warmth of his slave's lovely breasts wrapping on his manhood. He grunted even louder as she move up and down, giving Issei a boobjob as she lick the tip of his dick whenever it was presented to her.

"NGGH!" Issei grunted as he climaxed, with Yubelluna wrapping her mouth over Issei's cock as soon as he came.

'This is Issei-sama's thick semen…' She thought to herself as she drank it down. She then bob her head up and down, taking Issei's still iron hard cock deep into her mouth and down her throat, licking it clean before sitting on Issei's lap.

"Issei-sama, how was my performance?" She asked.

"Very good, you deserve a reward for such an outstanding performance." Issei replied to a very happy Yubelluna as he turned her around, cupped his hands around her breasts and squeezed.

"AHHN! Issei-sama! Thank you so much for giving me this treatment again!" Yubelluna cried out in pleasure as Issei once again knead away, pressing his fingers into the sensitive spots, flicking and tweaking both of her extra sensitive nipples.

"It has been fifteen minutes since I played with your breasts, which is about three times longer than the previous session. Beg for your much needed orgasm." Issei ordered, Yubelluna, now very aroused by both Issesi's ministration and dominant personality quickly complied.

"ISSEI-SAMA! I BEG OF YOU! PLEASE LET ME CUM! PLEASE!" She screamed her plea to Issei who roughly tweaked her nipples with his thumb and index fingers.

" _ **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

Just like last time, an ear piercing shriek rang across the castle as an even more intense orgasm washed over Yubeluna. Her shriek was heard by the other girls who listened to Yubelluna's moans and cried of joy.

"Uuuuu…She got the treatment again…" Isabela, the girl wearing half a mask said as she play with herself.

Back to the master and slave, Issei held an exhausted Yubelluna in his arms and they share a deep kiss as Issei lovingly stroke and compliment her lovely purple hair, causing her to purr in delight.

"Yubelluna, this is the second time you scream loud enough to hurt my ears." Issei whispered into her ear once she recovered.

"I'm so sorry Issei-sama but it just felt so good." She replied, Issei then carried her to her bed go on all fours. With a snap of his fingers, magic ropes bound her wrists together and her legs apart, leaving her feeling helpless and liking the feeling.

"Good or not, I believe that hurting your master's ears is grounds for punishment." Issei said in a commanding yet sultry tone, summoned a tube of lube and a vibrator. Yubelluna was a bit confused.

"Eh? Issei-sama, I thought I am going to be punished?"

Issei said nothing as he squirt some of the lube onto Yubelluna's anal hole.

"Hyaan! So cold…AHHN!" Yubelluna yelped as the cold feel of the lube made contact with her sensitive hole and then moaned in pleasure as Issei slipped a finger into her ass.

"Raiser also did this to me, but it did not feel this good! Issei-sama! Please give me more!" She turned her head and pleaded as he slip his whole finger deep into her ass, pull it out before pushing it in again and again. After a few minutes of fingering her ass, he added another finger, stretching her tight hole even more, getting a moan of pleasure in response. He then reared his other hand back…

*smack* "Awah!?"

Slapped Yubelluna on her ass. Causing her to yelp and jump up in surprise more than pain.

"Oh? You tightened on my finger when I spank you."

*smack* "Hyaan!"

*smack* "Iyaa!"

*smack* "Ahhn!"

Issei continued to deliver firm slaps to his slave's bare buttocks, silently admiring the way the flesh jiggle and start to blush pink with each slap. He also enjoy the sudden tightness on his two fingers inside her.

"You have such a spankable bubble butt. I must show my appreciation of such a soft, plump, lovely peach to the fullest. Besides this is also part of your punishment my dear." Issei cooed as he deliver harder spanks to Yubelluna's rosy pink behind.

"AHHN! Issei-sama is so mean to me…but it feels so good! Please! Harder!

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

"AHHHHN! I'M CUMMING FROM BEING SPANKED!" Yubelluna squealed as she had another orgasm, Issei watched as her juices trailed down her inner thighs and onto the bedsheets. He paused the spanking to remove his fingers, causing Yubelluna to moan in disappointment. He then grabbed the 8 inch vibrator, positioned it at her still tight anal hole an start to push it in.

"Ahh! It's so big, it won't fit!" Yubelluna cried out as Issei slowly push the vibrator deeper into her, eventually getting the head in.

"There we go, the head is in, now the rest of it will fit in."

"Ahh! Ah-AHHHHH!" Yubelluna moaned in surprise and then of pleasure as she feel the vibrator go deeper and deeper into her ass.

"Ahh! The whole thing is in meAAHHHHHHHH!" She moaned louder as Issei set it to half power and slipped two fingers into her pussy, loving the feeling of the vibrator buzzing inside of her ass and Issei's fingers moving in and out of her pussy.

*SMACK* "KYAAA!"

*SMACK* "IT FEELS SO GOOD!"

"It appears that you enjoy it, I was going to say that if you take this punishment well I will reward you but you're moaning and tightening on my fingers which defeated the purpose." Issei said as he raised his hand and bought it down onto her rear hard again and again, making sure to alternate cheeks.

*SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK* *SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK*

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Yubelluna screamed, she felt pain, but also an oddly pleasant throbbing sensation spreading across her warm skin. As Issei continue to spank her, she can feel the heat and pleasure on her bottom intensify and spread between her legs where Issei's fingers enter her wet pussy repeatedly. On top of that, she also tighten on the vibrator and Issei's skilled fingers with each smack, further intensifying the pleasure.

When Issei paused again to caress her throbbing bottom it felt so good that she press her bottom onto Issei's hands on sheer reflex and desire for further pleasure, mewling in delight as she relish the feel of Issei's hands.

*SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK* *SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK*

When Issei start to spank her again, Yubelluna found herself raising her now red ass, eager for more of this painful yet pleasurable session as she continue to yelp, moan and scream in pleasure. By the end of it, her butt is in a deep shade of red.

"You took your punishment well, so to speak. So here is your reward." Issei said as he went behind her, spread her ass cheeks with his hands and positioned himself, prodding Yubelluna's soft pink folds with his dick.

"Please fuck me Issei-saMAAAAAAA!" Yubelluna screamed again as Issei shoved his whole cock deep into her and start to thrust into her slowly, moving his own hips to thrust into different angles as he relish the feeling of her wet inner walls wrapped around his cock. A particularly loud moan indicated that he just hit her g-spot.

"Yubelluna my dear, you are not getting any sleep tonight, I am going to fuck you senseless." Issei said and then thrust himself into her aggressively, ramming his cock into her fast and hard, hitting her g-spot every time.

"AHHH! AUUU! AHHN!"

Yubelluna is quickly reduced into a moaning and screaming mess as Issei mercilessly pound her tight pussy, roughly shoving his entire cock into her again and again. After 10 minutes of rough pounding, Yubelluna is showing a face of complete bliss as she had her sixth orgasm, this time with Issei finally reaching his limit and explode inside her, filling her up with his seed. Issei stopped to take a breath, allowing Yubelluna some time to rest before she squealed when Issei begins thrusting into her again.

"AHHHN! ISSEI-SAMA IS RAVISHING ME AGAIN!" Yubelluna cried out before being reduced to moaning and screaming for another two hours as Issei filled her womb up with his semen again and again.

After the two hours, he pulled himself out of Yubelluna, dispelled the ropes binding her legs and lay her on her back with her legs spread wide, giving him a good view of her pussy that he has been pounding dripping with his cum. Issei went on top of her and gave her an affectionate kiss on her lips one that she would have returned if she was not catching her breath due to her body being ravished till she came repeatedly for two straight hours. Issei then trailed his kissed down her neck and onto her breasts, where he realised that she was lactating. Wasting no time, Issei began licking her breasts all over, lapping up every drop of milk on her smooth creamy skin before bringing both nipples together and start sucking on both of them.

"Iyaaaa…Issei-sama is drinking my milk. Please leave some for your child!" Yubelluna cried out weakly, still exhausted from the two hours of pounding.

"Well, you will be able to make more milk my dear." Issei replied as he inserted himself back into her and began thrusting, pinning her legs apart with his knees.

"Ahh! Aaan! Aaah! Feels…so…good…" Yubelluna weakly moaned in pleasure as she stick her tongue out of her open mouth and roll her eyes up. Issei continued thrusting hard, making sure to hit her most sensitive areas as he lean forward and lick her bouncing breasts. The orgasms rolled in as Issei slammed himself into her without mercy.

"Ahhn! I'm now Issei-sama's personal slut! It feels so good!" Yubelluna squealed as Issei fill her up with his warm seed again and again for another two hours.

"I have been in abstinence for two years, hence I can last this long. I am still not done with you, but you may not be able to take it, so tell me now if you want me to stop." Issei said as he lay on top of her and gently stroke her face.

"Issei-sama, you are so kind. Raiser always do me as long as he wished, sometimes for a few days except that it did not nearly feel this good. But due to that, I can still take it. Please release your pent up libido on my slutty body." Yubelluna replied with a happy smile. Issei smiled back before getting her back on all fours, and sandwiched his cock between her still red ass cheeks. He grunted as he enjoy the softness and warmth of Yubelluna's ass wrapped around his member.

*smack* "Kyaa!?"

Yubelluna yelped in surprise when Issei slapped her ass again.

"Remove the vibrator in your ass without using your hands." Issei ordered as he gave her ass another slap.

"Awah! Yes Issei-sama! Ngggh!" Yubelluna obeyed and began pushing the toy out of her ass inch by inch as Issei watched. Eventually she managed to get the still buzzing toy out of her before Issei's eyes. Issei then grabbed the lube, poured some onto his member and got behind her. He positioned his cock over her other hole and slowly push himself in.

Yubelluna moaned and gasped as she feel her tight hole stretched wide and Issei's massive cock entering her. Slowly going deeper and deeper into her ass until Issei got his entire length into her. Issei grunted as he pushed himself in, even with the lube, he can feel that Yubelluna's anal hole is much tighter than her pussy. All the more reason to make her completely his.

"Wow, your ass is really tight."

"Issei-sama's cock feels so big when it is in my ass. Now I am fully yours. Please pound my ass as you see fit, Issei-sama."

"Well said my dear, but I will go easy on you."

Issei then thrust slowly, sliding his cock till it is almost out of her before pushing it back in, letting Yubelluna get used to his size as she mewl in arousal. Only when she got used to Issei's size did he start to thrust faster and faster, plunging his cock deep into her every time.

"Ahh! Hah…hah…Anal feels so good…Gonna cum from anal…" Yubelluna rasped as Issei lean forward while thrusting to fondle her bouncing breasts.

"Ngh! So am I…" Issei whispered into her ear before thrusting even harder and faster into her ass.

"KYAAAA!" Yubelluna screamed as she had another orgasm, this time with Issei exploding inside her, filling her ass with his white goop.

"Anal…feels…so good…" Yubelluna muttered as she try to catch her breath.

"Feels good? Then I will give you some more of it!" Issei said cheerfully as he dispel the ropes binding her hands and held her up with her back on Issei's chest and abs, her legs held wide apart by Issei's hands. Issei then thrust upwards still into her ass as she wrapped her arms around Issei's head for Issei to explore her mouth with his tongue as he give her a deep kiss.

They went on like this for the rest of the night, in different positions with Issei alternating holes. By morning, Yubelluna lay on her bed exhausted with her legs spread wide after Issei sent his 25th load into her pussy. Her face showing pure bliss now that her new master released two whole years of pent up lust into her.

Little did they know, all the other girls were also kept awake the whole night. All of them blushing madly as they hear Yubelluna moaning and screaming. They now eagerly wait their turn with Issei, hoping that he will also please them in the same way.

 **And done!**

 **Looking at it, I may have gone overboard. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I will be taking another week off my main fic to plan for the crossover chapter because I am still brainstorming ideas on top of my RL issues, sorry about that.**

 **Do leave a review telling me who Issei should be with next chapter.**


End file.
